Jerk
by RubyDust
Summary: OneShot “You’re such a jerk Riku!” “I also agree with her on this too, you really are a jerk.” “A jerk I may be, but…” “But you’re still a jerk.” Apparently, Riku’s a jerk.


"Oh come on

**Authoress's note****:** Gah! I'm so bad!! TT I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever my dears!! You see, my mother, being annoying, put this stupid block thing on the computer so I couldn't get onto FanFiction at all, and it's only just come off! Anyway, I'm back now, and so I've got a few stories to upload that I've managed to write in my absence. As always, ENJOY!!

**Summary****: **OneShot "You're such a jerk Riku!" "I also agree with her on this too, you really are a jerk." "A jerk I may be, but…" "But you're still a jerk." Apparently, Riku's a jerk.

**Disclaimer****:** I neither own Kingdom Hearts, any KH characters.

**Warning****:** Uh, boy-love I guess, Kairi-bashing of course and some mild language. -shrugs- I haven't done this in so long….

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But Sor…"

"No."

"You have to."

"No."

"Just look at him."

"No."

"He needs you."

"No."

"He's desperate."

"No."

"What if that were you?"

"…"

"Ha! Gotcha! Now come on."

"No."

Sighing, Roxas turned away from his brother and looked back at the older silver-haired teen, who was, at that moment, looking extremely uncomfortable as a younger red-haired girl was conversing with him in such a way it seemed she was mere moments away from jumping him right there and then. Roxas caught the eye of the other, forgotten, red-head who was sitting opposite Riku, and shrugged helplessly. His lover then had to try very hard not to groan out in much frustration. The blonde stared hard at the back of the girl, in such a way that if the saying was true and 'looks could kill', she would be long dead with a hole right through her. Suddenly, Roxas's eyes lit up and Axel watched curiously as the blonde turned back to Sora smirking.

"I've got it."

Sora rolled his eyes looking deadpan at his twin.

"I'm not doing it and that's that. You may as well give up now Roxas, before I hurt you."

"Oh no Sora, you will do it, and not just because that was a pathetic threat, even from you. Want to know why?"

"Fine. Just to amuse you, and to ignore that last comment, why am I going to do it?"

"Because, if you do," Roxas paused for dramatic effect, "Then Riku's going to have to owe you. Big time."

"……Big time aye…Wait, what am I saying? No Rox."

"You know you want to…come on. Just think of it. There you have it, or him, whatever, there you have Riku, and he has to do anything you want…anything…"

Smirking as he watched his brother's eyes glaze over, Roxas could barely suppress a triumphant smirk and laugh when he snapped out of his daydream wearing a furious scowl.

"Oh stuff it Roxas. Just for that, I completely refuse. He can suffer for all I care."

"Yeah, right. See now, that's your problem."

"What is?"

"You do care. Quite a bit, as I know all too well…"

Roxas let the threat hang in the air for a moment, watching as Sora contemplating his non-options.

"Just so you know Rox," Sora stated, as he slowly stood up defeated. "If this goes wrong in any way shape or form, you will die. Extremely slowly and equally as painful, maybe even more so if I'm in the mood."

Roxas just grinned and slid from his own seat. As it so happened (much to Sora's favour) the coffee shop they were now situated in, dubbed the local hangout for most of the young people in their town, was actually quite empty. That day was the first in a long time that the sun had actually appeared in the sky, and most were taking this notion and using it to their advantage, leaving the café practically bare of witnesses for Sora's up-and-coming demise.

Approaching the sofas the silver and red heads were seated upon, Sora had to suppress a rather large shudder, watching the only female flounce over Riku like she owned him. The next thing he knew was he had to quickly catch his balance as a rather-too-happy Roxas shoved him out of the way to dump himself down on his lover's lap. Having a bit more class than his brother (unless you listened to Axel, but does anyone actually ever listen to him? No, I don't think so) Sora took a deep breath, thinking 'here we go…can someone kill me now?', and walked behind the couches, completely aware of the burning blue eyes gazing upon him the entire time. Slowly sliding himself down onto said blue-eyed personage, Sora also snaked his arms loosely around Riku's neck. Riku automatically lifted his arms to hold Sora's waist, leaning forward to hiss in the younger teen's ear, "What the hell is going on smart-arse?"

Sora, the whole time smirking at Kairi's horrified expression, whispered back bitterly, "I'm saving your ass you arse. But if you'd really rather me leave you here with Kairi…"

Instantly the brunette felt Riku's hold on him suddenly tighten and his smirk grew wider.

Finally realising both the male teens were watching her again, Kairi quickly wiped away the look of horror and put in place a polite smile.

"Sora, what a surprise. What, may I ask, are you doing here? And on Riku?"

Feigning shock, Sora grinned playfully looking down and nudging Riku.

"What? You haven't told her? And here I thought the plan was to finally go public."

Riku, catching on quickly, looked down and battered at Sora's hands as if to be all bashful.

"Sorry Sor-Sor. Kairi here was just so excited when she came in here. She was inviting us all onto her new yacht, I never got a chance to tell her our own happy news."

Kairi then muttered something along the lines of, "Inviting them my ass," as she looked from one boy to the other. Frustrated at all the secrecy, Kairi pouted at the older teen.

"Riku, what the hell is going on?"

Of course she said this in the most polite way possible…

Pulling Sora into a more comfortable position on his lap, Riku shrugged and looked down at the smaller boy most fondly.

"Call us what you will really. It doesn't matter to us, aye Sor-Sor? Right now all we care about is each others thoughts on the matter."

Barely daring himself to look at the silver-haired teen in case of giving everything away, Sora finally plucked up the courage and found himself lost in the pools that were Riku' eyes.

"Yeah, what he said…"

An affronted Kairi then stood up in protest at the scene in front of her, swiped up her bag and turned away in a huff. Neither brunette nor silver-haired teen noticed this spectacle, to enthralled in the person in front of them, as they moved closer and closer…

"Riku!" The whining voice of Kairi poisoned all their ears as she turned back to face them pouting.

"Are you sure you're not making a huge mistake? I mean, come on. Open your eyes Riku. It's Sora. Can you get anything more pathetic than him? Apart from blondie and the spiky demon over there…Wake up Riku!"

Protesting squawks came from the direction of said 'blondie and the spiky demon over there' as they wrenched apart from each other to glear at the girl.

"How dare she say that, and today of all days…"

Sighing and finally breaking his gaze with Sora, causing the smallest whimper of sadness to protrude from the brunette's lips heard only by the teen whose lap he was seated upon, Riku turned to glear at the female.

"You're right Kairi. It is Sora. Gold star. And, for what you said before, you can get rather copious amounts of patheticness from others rather than him, and I'm not talking about Axel or Roxas either."

"Oh really? Then who Riku?"

"I'm looking right at her."

"But…But you hate him! And he hates you! You're supposed to be with me! Everyone says that! It's fate!"

"Maybe I don't feel like agreeing with fate. And who knows, maybe it never was hate in the first place. Ever come to that conclusion beneath that tie-dyed mop that is somehow called hair of yours? I doubt it, but if you really want the truth, I can prove to you right here right now."

"Oh ew! Gross! Like I'd ever want to see that! You're such a jerk Riku! I can't believe I ever liked you! Eww!"

With continuous shuddering, Kairi quickly made her way out the doors and down the street muttering to herself until she was quite out of sight. All four teens let out a massive sigh of relief and laughed slightly, with two of the four refusing to make eye contact.

Looking down and remembering where he was sitting, Sora furiously fought off a blush and abruptly stood up stepping away from Riku in an extremely obvious manor. Riku looked up at him, his usual slight-frown gracing his face, but before he could even think about opening his mouth Sora interrupted, stammering out, "Well, I'm glad to be of help to get rid of that horrible presence, but I've, uh, got to, uh, go now…somewhere…"

"Sor…"

"Oh," Sora gave a bitter mocking laugh, "so it's Sor now? What happened to Sor-Sor? Or smartarse and dumbarse? Those are definitely some of your favourites if I take recent history into account."

"Oh come on!"

"Oh come on? Really? Is that the best you can do? Look, I'm all up for pretending when it comes to getting rid of that cow, but you can't deny she was right. We've always hated each other and I, for one, can't see any big changes happening in the near future. Do you?"

The dull silence of the silver-haired teen was his only answer.

"Yeah, I thought not. Anyway, if that's all you need from me, I'll be leaving now. And trust me, you owe me nothing. My only hope is I can forget this little scene and you best to do so as well. I also agree with her on this too, you really are a jerk. Axe, Rox, congrats for 9 months and I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, thanks Sor…" Roxas mumbled squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Oh, and Rox."

"Yeah?"

"Even though this is a special day and all, it's your bloody turn to call mum. She's been bugging me about you for weeks now. Stop being so damn lazy. Got it?"

Roxas rolled his eyes leaning back onto Axel. "Whatever."

"Good."

Refusing to look back at Riku's icy gaze, Sora turned towards the door, and with his hands in his pockets and his shoulder's hunched, he walked out into the late afternoon.

Without even looking around, Riku instantly knew two hard stares had fixed themselves onto him.

"Get over it guys. I didn't do anything, not this time. It was all that stubborn arse's fault."  
"And?" Roxas exclaimed frustrated. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't go chasing him down the street right now and telling him the truth!"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. Why the hell should I? And what bloody truth anyway…"

"Oh don't even wasting your breath trying to pretend. We both saw the look you two had for each other. That's something neither of you can deny, no matter how much of a stubborn arse my brother really is."

"Come off it. We were both just acting that way to get rid of her. Nothing more."

"Well you two deserve an Oscar for that little performance then…"

"Look, just drop it." Riku finally got fed up enough to stand up glearing at the two draped around each other.

"I'm going now, and not to go after your bloody brother. I'm going home to get away from the likes of you, so don't you dare follow."

Roxas sighed, letting his head roll back onto Axel's shoulder as they both watched Riku walk out the same door the brunette had earlier departed, this teen glearing at anything and everything.

"Denial will get them nowhere…"

"It seemed to get us somewhere. Still haven't figured that one out though. And it still hurts Demy's brain even trying to."

"Oh shuddup Axel. Just take me home."

"With pleasure…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later on that evening…

KNOCK KNOCK

Riku looked up from the book he had been reading in the fading light. (at least, it looked like he was reading it, but who really knows with Riku…) Slowly putting his book down and leaving it on the couch, all but already forgotten, he made his way over to his front door. Letting the other person wait a moment longer, Riku proceeded to fling open the door, a bitterly cold expression set on his face. Not even batting an eyelid at the scene he was greeted to, there was Sora, wearing an almost identical expression on his face. Both just stood for a moment, their breathing the only noise surrounding them, before Riku suddenly thrust his hand out to grab the front of the younger boy's shirt and forcibly yank him inside.

After he heard the door slam shut behind him, feeling the small breath of air caused by the force, Sora found himself roughly pinned up against that very door. A small 'click' came shortly afterwards, confirming that the door had indeed just been locked, before his arms followed his body into being pinned against the hard wood. The object pinning Sora into that very position? Only Riku's entire body, keeping Sora trapped tight, with no means of escape.

Not letting Sora find any comfortable position in their current circumstance, Riku slowly let his mouth find it's way to Sora's ear, hissing harshly into it.

"Think you're so clever, don't you?"

Smirking in the most un-innocent and un-Sora-like way possible, the small brunette strained against his captive almost meshing their bodies together.

"Compared to you I am…Lover"

After the provoking whisper of the forbidden word into his sensitive ear, Riku couldn't stand it anymore. He crashed his lips down onto Sora's, unleashing an instinctive passion between them. Hands roaming everywhere, secretive moans hushed by skin, lips and tongues, the two had thoughts on only one thing, each other. The need for oxygen caused Sora to finally break away, his chest rising and falling in time with his lover. Almost purring, Sora then flirtily nuzzled against Riku's neck and collar, leaving small butterfly kisses all over the bare skin he found. Riku smirked, loving the feeling of the smaller teen against him, and held him tighter, his hands sneaking up and under the material of Sora's shirt finding the soft skin hidden there. Sora bit his lip and shivered with delight, clinging onto the older teen and never wanting to let go. Raising his head, the brunette this time found Riku's ear, and shyly whispered, "Hey Riku…"

"Hmmm? Yeah Sor?"

"Maybe we need to move this someplace else…"

"And where to do you propose we move this to?"

"Somewhere with a bed would be rather useful right about now…"

Slowly moving backwards towards his bedroom Riku gazed upon Sora's face hungry with desire.

"I believe you're right…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Even later on…(you know, afterwards)_

Sora lay there peacefully, his head resting against Riku's bare chest, his arm draped around Riku's waist. He was just lying there, contently listening to their breathing slowly progress back to normal. Riku happily occupied himself with running his fingers in patterns all over Sora's bare back.

"Hey Riku…" Sora's soft voice barely broke the still silence.

"Yeah Sor?"

"It's just…how long are we going to keep this up?"

Riku looked down at his small lover and sighed.

"I don't know."

"I mean, she kinda was actually right. We are supposed to be bitter enemies and such, since we actually were until…"

"Until that night 6 months ago. That night where we first blamed it all on just being too drunk to know better. Which led to the next night completely sober meaning no excuse. And every time after that."

"Yeah…"

"Well trust me Sor when I say I believe more what I said. Maybe…Maybe it never was hate."

"Do you really believe that Riku? That we were just two stubborn idiots in denial to our true feelings for one another?"

Riku smiled fondly and ran his hand right up Sora's bare back to delicately lift up his chin. Giving Sora a light peck on the nose, and causing the brunette to scrunch said nose up in the most adorable way, Riku nuzzled up to his cheek.

"Well, when you put it like that, I definitely know of one stubborn idiot who was in major denial to his true feelings…"

"…Hey!" Sora protested, whacking Riku across the head, which really just caused Riku to start laughing at him.

"Took you long enough. A bit slow in the head are we Sor-Sor?"

"Shuddup," Sora grumbled, burying his face into Riku's neck. "You were distracting me you big jerk. And what the hell is with all this Sor-Sor crap?! God knows what goes thorough your brain sometime…"

Riku just responded by laughing again, this time softer, while he managed to pull the smaller teen closer to him so they were lying facing each other.

"A jerk I may be, and no matter if I call you Sor-Sor or even dumbarse or smartarse, I still love you my Sora, always and forever."

Sora lifted up his messy spiked brunette head, causing the two's noses to brush against each other, and stared up into the pools that were Riku's eyes.

"I love you too Riku," Sora whispered back. "Always and forever."

Keeping their gazes locked, Sora brushed his lips against Riku's, in a pure loving kiss. The two snuggled down together, warming each other under the mess of blankets that had occurred during their earlier 'happenings'. Drowsy with sleep, Riku closed his eyes and smiled contently, but before sleep claimed them both he heard his lover's voice one last time.

"But you're still a jerk."

**Authoress's note****:** Lemme hear you say it! AH BOOYA!! Ok, to tell the truth I've been working on this story for probably over a year now. Insane, I know, but I have this thing. I started writing it, all excited, and got up to the line _"Well trust me Sor when I say I believe more what I said. Maybe it never was hate."_ and could go no further. For ages I kept on going back, trying to finish it, but to no avail. But now I have done so!! Oh I feel good!! So yes, I also have about 10 OTHER stories on a very similar hiatus to this one. Actually, I would go so far as to say it is rather the exact same type of hiatus as this one. So if you want stories, don't be scared to tell me to get off my lazy ass and write. And you do that by pressing the pretty little purple button down there on the left… See? It's so puurty…


End file.
